victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Lawson
'Appearance' Eye Color: Blue-green Hair Color: Brown Trademark: Eyes Well, I take after my dad when it comes to appearance. I have brown hair and I'm kind of tall, just like him. I have his smile too. The only part of me Mom really had a say in is my eyes. I have these weird aqua eyes, and my sis has gray ones, whereas Dad's are just brown. All my family says that my eyes are pretty, and I'm like...great, thanks. Most people see them a lot, because when I'm talking to someone, I look them straight in the eyes 'cause I want their full attention. I think we've established that I'm a guy, so my "style" section isn't gonna be a novel. I wear hoodies, jeans, sneakers, typical stuff like that. And blazers and polos on a date or whenever I want to look nice. That's about it. 'Family' 'Victoria Lawson ' Mom is a baker. Which is good 'cause I love cookies. ;) She's really hard on me sometimes because my grades aren't so hot right now. But I know she's just doing it because she wants me to be successful. Mom loves my music; I know because when I perform, I'll look at her and she'll have this huge smile on her face, and it'll make my whole day. She means the world to me. 'Timothy Lawson ' Okay, Dad is a college professor. You'd think that since he's a teacher, he'd be strict and everything, but that's not true. Actually, he's really cool, creative, and fun. Dad knows a bunch of random stuff (especially about ancient Egypt...I dunno), and he PWNS me in basketball. Not exactly the uptight dad you'd expect. 'Belle Lawson ' Next is my twin sister Belle. Honestly, she's my best friend. She used to dance here, but now she goes to the California Academy of Ballet. She's amazing. I'm really protective of her even though I'm only about four minutes older than her. So guys, BACK OFF. Belle gives me advice on girls, which is a bit awkward, but really helpful. I can't imagine life without her. It just wouldn't feel right. She also looks like Taylor Swift 'Snowflake ' And finally, there's Belle's puppy, Snowflake. Ugh, that dog is so obnoxious. Apparently, Belle and I are supposed to share the responsibilities of having a pet. So I get to walk, feed, bathe, and..."pick up" after a dog I didn't even want in the first place. He's not a smart dog either. Oh well. 'History' I was born to Victoria Lawson (nee Winter), a baker, and Timothy Lawson, a college professor, on December 11, 1996, at 11:58 PM. (Yup, my twin and I were born on different days. Cool, right?) When we were little, Belle and I were always sort of a double act. You never saw one of us without the other. I'm not saying Belle liked to play outside and collect bugs and stuff like I did, because she most definitely did not. But being so close, we did a lot of the same activities. One of them was the creative arts. Unlike Belle, I knew what I wanted to do with my life around kindergarten. While she jumped around between ballet, writing, and music, I had my heart set on playing the guitar and singing. Everything fell into place in middle school, when me and some friends started a band. And now, here I am. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' During middle school, when the band was just starting out, we didn't get much attention from anyone, let alone Principal Eikner. But when Helen moved to town, she became my mom's loyal customer (she loves peanut butter brownies). My mom, of course, went and talked about the band, got an audition set up, and...boom. Jack Music Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Males Category:1996 Births Category:Jack Lawson